Smart Love
by Kendra Kontaki
Summary: Hermione writes down her thoughts in a diary. Some things she doesn't say aloud. Takes place during the sixth year and the summer before sixth. OotP spoilers
1. Little piece of paper

A/N: Hello dear people of fanfiction.net. This will be my first "fluff fic", and even then it's not too fluffy. The story is from Hermione's point of view . . . Kinda. She's writing in her diary so its from her diary's point of view . . . If that's possible. Anyway please enjoy and reviews are MUCH appreciated. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Smart Love  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
School ended two weeks ago. A lot happened at school. Too much to even begin to actually write down, and I'm afraid Harry will never be the same. He was having a bad year to begin with. Then Sirius died. I can only imagine how much pain Harry's going through right now. I've never had someone that close to me die. Sirius was the only family Harry had left, now that he's gone Harry must feel so alone.  
  
But he's not alone. He has Ron and I. Not to mention all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry seemed ok when he left to go live at his aunt and uncle's house. But I think he was covering something up. The calm is always followed by the storm. He might already be yelling and screaming at any unfortunate person he happens to run into. Hopefully he'll be able to go to Ron's soon. He always has a good time there.  
  
I haven't sent Harry an owl yet. One part of me is afraid I might say something that relates to a . . . touchy topic, but another part of my mind says if I don't send any thing he'll just get more angry with me then if did I send something. Sometimes I wish I was as impulsive as Ron. He would do what ever first come to his mind! Which explains why most of the things he says are brainless or rude. When I do something I always think it through to see if it's "correct" or if it will hurt someone. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the one everyone looks at to say the right thing, or have the right answer. Being smart sucks.  
  
~Hermione  
  
P.S. Ignorance is bliss  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I got an owl from Ron saying that he invited Harry over to the Burrow. He also invited me of course. I still have to check with my parents. They will most likely say no. They say I don't spend enough time with them. I can seem that they want to see me more, but they just don't understand. Harry needs me so much more then they do! Maybe I will be able to work some thing out with them. They're adults right? They'll understand.  
  
~Hermione  
  
P.S. hopefully . . .  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I withdraw what ever I once said about my parents being nice! They are making me stay here until three week before school starts. What if Voldemort tries to hurt him again! I have to be there if Harry needs me! Sometimes my parents can be so selfish! . . . That felt good, to vent like that I mean. Well I better write back to Ron and give him the new. The bad news.  
  
~Hermione  
  
P.S. The very bad news  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I FORGOT ABOUT THE O.W.L.S! How could I forget about them! Well I got the results back today. I did a lot better then I thought I did. Not perfect of course, but close enough. I sent an owl to Ron and Harry to see how they did on their tests (that's if they tell me the truth). Seeing these tests makes me miss school. I feel more at home there. I guess its cause there are people there like me, the witches, wizards and even the ghosts. In a way I feel that I'm slipping away from my family. More like all muggles in general. It's sad; because that used to be the only thing I ever knew, then all of the sudden one letter turned my world upside down. Don't get my wrong I wouldn't give up for anything in the world. I met the best friends I've ever known because of that one letter.  
  
Now that I think about it a lot of muggle born people's lives must have been changed by the little piece of paper. Heh, isn't it ironic?  
  
~Hermione  
  
P.S. That's a good song.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Kinda short but it's the first chapter I have an excuse. Anyways any type of feedback is awesome. It's getting cold outside flames keep me warm ^^ 


	2. Reason to Live

A/N: Ok not as short this time. This chap will probably finish up the summer so we can get into the interesting things at Hogwarts yippy! Thank to all reviewers (all 3 of you!)  
  
Me: I swear I'll stop reviewing myself. I mean it!  
  
K.Harron: *sniffle* You are my first real reviewer I have ever had. I will cherish it forever. And this chappy is gonna be longer ^^  
  
Kagome19: yeah I'm scaring myself also but thank you ^^ and I like my own pen better anyway = P  
  
Disclaimer: opps! Forgot to do this last time. Anyway I do not own Harry potter same old same old. J.K. Rowling owns everything  
  
It's story time kids!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Smart Love  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Were going on a road trip to Stonehenge. Yippy. That was sarcastic (FYI). Unfortunately it is hard to write something sarcastically. As you can tell I am not too thrilled about this trip were as I would rather be at the burrow with Ron and Harry, but I have no choice in the matter. My parents keep on insisting that it will be fun. I can only hope they're right (I doubt it will be fun, interesting maybe, but not fun). From what I read, it seems that Stonehenge used to be some sort of wizard gathering spot. Maybe it still is!  
  
I'm going and try to find a birthday present for Harry while I'm there. Probably something to do with quiddich, he has always loved those kind of gifts. Oh yeah! Ron and Harry told me how they did on there O.W.L.S. I'm very impressed, and not to mention proud. I think they actually tried! Well I need to get too sleep; early start tomorrow . . .  
  
~Hermione  
  
P.S. I want to go to the burrow!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm in the car on the way to Stonehenge. It's pretty bumpy so I'm not sure how long I can write in the car. It's a 2-½ hour drive so I had to write at least a little bit. Well at least my parents aren't listening to oldies or anything. I know I should be enjoying this. Times are a lot different now a days. This could be that last time I ever spend time with my parents. Voldemort is out to get any one close to Harry, and not to mention I'm a muggle born so I was a target to begin with.  
  
I obviously haven't told my parents about ANY of this. They would never let me go back to Hogwarts if they knew! They wouldn't even let me out of the house! I'm afraid they'll find out eventually, or that I might have to tell them. All these thoughts going through my head are getting me depressed . . . I'm getting carsick. I think I'll look out the window now.  
  
~Hermione  
  
P.S. Are my parents safe anymore?  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We finally made it! All I can say is wow . . . Stonehenge has this kind of aura around it. It's ancient but youthful, powerful but crumbling, man made, but . . . natural. It feels peaceful and balanced here. I took a few pictures to show Harry and Ron, but I doubt they will understand what it's like.  
  
I also met some wizards and witches there. I knew they were magical folk when I heard they discussing the latest quiddich scores. When I went over to talk with them one of the kids recognized me from Hogwarts. He was a Ravenclaw first year (soon to be second year); how he recognized me I had no clue but his parents seemed glad to see their child getting to know people at school. We talked about a lot of thing like potions, and spells. We didn't, how ever, talk about Voldemort or anything about the up coming "war". That didn't bother me I was just excited to see one of my own again.  
  
I'm doing it again. Separating myself from my parents and non-magical people. Why do I do that? Why does the whole wizarding world do that? Sometimes I think if we are even going to try to survive this war we should get as many allies on are side as possible. Maybe that would cause too much confusion and make things worse. Well what ever the people in charge decide to do I hope it's the right choice.  
  
~Hermione  
  
P.S. I'm glad I don't have to make a decision like that.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Coming home was uneventful; we had some interesting discussions on ancient ruins though. I guess staying with my parents isn't too bad. I've let them read some of my schoolbooks, but not any that mentioned dark wizards (can't be too cautious). They seem as interested in the life of wizards as I was during my first year. It's upsetting that I can't show them any spells, but I promised them I would when I became of age. (A/N: I think they can use magic during the summer before seventh year, well Fred and George did so . . .)  
  
Well now I have a reason to stay alive this year. I can't die because I have to show my parents some spells. Not that I need a reason to stay alive . . . I hope everyone is ok over there at the burrow . . .  
  
~Hermione  
  
P.S. I'll write them today  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Great news! Since I spent some real quality time with my parents (examples: shopping with Mom, and watching some movies with Dad) they decided to let me go to the burrow in a few days! Two weeks ahead of schedule! I already wrote to Ron and Harry. I still have to go get something for Harry for his birthday! I have been thinking of getting him his own quiddich ball set, but I'm pretty sure it would be expensive. I'll look into it though.  
  
I should probably get some Christmas gifts for Ron and Ginny while I'm there. I know a perfect gift for Ginny! I can get her a toothbrush that brushes your teeth for you. She'll love it! But what should I get for Ron . . . It would be nice if I could get him a new broom, but once again money gets in the way, or lack of it. As a last resort I could get him a shirt that says, "Kiss the keeper!" hey that sounds cool. Kind of like kiss the cook, but instead of cook its keeper. I can't believe I made that up. I really am a genius! . . . Screw the broom I'm getting him the shirt! I wonder where I can find a shirt like that?  
  
~Hermione  
  
P.S.HA! Kiss the keeper! That's great!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Operation perfect present: completed! I ended up finding Harry a snitch. Its has special features like it will only go as far as you ask it so any level of seeker and use it. It also stops moving when you yell "STOP STUIPID SNITCH!" I also had his name engraved on it. (He better like it! It cost a lot!). I got Ginny the tooth brush, which yells at you if you miss a spot, so Ginny will forever have clean teeth!  
  
Oh and Ron's gift. It's perfect! It took me a while to find a store where I could get it. Even then I had to get it custom made! But it will be worth it to see his face when he gets it. It's a red shirt that has "kiss the keeper" in gold, and on the back it has a goal post with a lipstick kiss on it. It's so cute! Well I had better start packing if I want to leave on time!  
  
~Hermione  
  
P.S. Kiss the keeper! Oh god I'm never going to get over that one!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
YAY! I'm finally at the burrow! I so glad anyone is ok. Harry even seems cheerful! I first arrived at noon so the first thing we did was have lunch. We talked about a lot of things, keeping shy of a few topics of course. It's strange even though I said before that I missed everybody I didn't realize how much I missed them till I saw them. After lunch we sat down and talked some more. We talk a lot at the burrow, but I could care less. I love it here!  
  
I was so happy to see Harry talking and laughing again. I know he probably isn't completely over Sirius death but he's not showing that anything's wrong. I hope he doesn't keep it too him self for too long. He might start blowing up again. If you wish to see this in action do this simple experiment. Step one: get a soda bottle. Step two: shake, shake, shake (shake ya booty!). Step three: watch as the bottle explodes in your face and you are covered with the contents of the bottle.  
  
After we talked for a while Mrs. Weasley started making dinner (we talked for a loooooong time). I got a chance to talk to Ron in private. I asked how Harry was doing while I was away. He said Harry was doing pretty well. He also said that he hadn't got angry at any one yet, but he had been sulking a bit. I then asked him if they had practiced quiddich while at the burrow. Ron said yes ("Are you mad!? What else are we suppose to do here. If you say study I'll kill you!" means yes). So I told him about what I got for Harry for his birthday. He seemed awed at first but got jealous and said that his Christmas gift better be good. The thought of his present made me start laughing. I actually started crying I was laughing so hard! After awhile I composed my self and looked up to see Ron giving my one of his confused looks. I straightened up and patted his shoulders. I then tried to say "Don't worry it's just as good as Harry's" but started laughing again. Ron just walked away. I couldn't tell if he was angry or hurt but he'll forget about tomorrow. I hope.  
  
After dinner (which was really good by the way) we sat by the fire and talked some more. Ron didn't do much talking; in fact all he did was glare at me. This made me feel bad which was probably his intention to begin with! It's not my fault his present is so funny . . . Wait it is my fault. Oh well, I'll apologize later. Soon everyone got tired and went to bed. I shared a room with Ginny so we talked pretty late in to the night. I had to wait till she went to sleep to write this! I'm just going to go to bed now because I'm so sleepy.  
  
~Hermione  
  
P.S. Apologize tomorrow  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: ok I need info. Does anybody know Ron and Ginny's birthday's cause I know Harry's is like a week before school starts, but I don't know any one else's. Knowing Hermione's birthday will also be helpful. Ummm . . . besides that review! I'll try to get the next chappy up ASAP!  
  
~Kendra  
  
P.S. hehehe 


End file.
